


Theseus and the Warden

by ItsCutterKirby



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Carrying, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Panic Attacks, awsamdad, i've just never written sam before, possibly ooc but i don't think so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsCutterKirby/pseuds/ItsCutterKirby
Summary: Tommy's second visit to the prison gets him down. Luckily, Sam's there to help.
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Comments: 12
Kudos: 534





	Theseus and the Warden

**Author's Note:**

> gee tommy how come you get so many father figures

Sam stood patiently in Pandora’s Vault, waiting for Tommy to finish his visit. The lava made it difficult to hear specific words, but he could hear his name when the time came.  
This was Tommy’s second overall visit. He’d requested it after finishing Sam’s (under the comedic guise of Sam Nook) tasks. The warden tossed his trident between his hands to pass the time.

Soon enough, he heard a shout from beyond the lava. His name. Sam began draining the molten liquid and kept an eye out for any funny business. You could never be too careful in a prison.

Tommy stepped out from the cell and onto the moving platform, looking rather upset. Sam narrowed his eyes. Was he okay? The teenager stepped off and looked at Sam. “Alright, we can go now,” he whispered. Whispering was rather uncharacteristic. Regardless, Sam ushered Tommy back through the safety precautions.   
The journey went by rather quickly, but Sam noticed how tense Tommy looked. He didn’t attempt to make small talk like last time. It seemed like he wanted to say something, but he didn’t. 

Near the entrance, after collecting all his items, Tommy’s pace slowed.  
Sam matched his speed, looking at the kid’s face. He was pale. Sweat dripped down his face. Tommy finally mumbled something. “Sam..?”  
“Yes, Tommy?” Sam responded, concern clear in his tone.  
“I don’t… I don’t feel very good…” Tommy muttered.  
Sam stopped walking. “Tommy?”  
Tommy took a final step. “I-”

His knees buckled.

Sam dropped down beside the teen in an instant, looking him over, careful not to touch. “Tommy!?” He repeated the name.  
Tommy’s breathing became uneven and too fast. He drew his knees to his chest. “S-Sam..!” he choked out, “I-I can’t breathe!”

Sam’s eyes widened. He knew what to do, thankfully. “Tommy,” he said gently. “I think you’re having a panic attack.”  
Tommy rocked back and forth, hands on his throat. “I-I can’t-”

Sam moved a bit closer. “Tommy, is it alright if I touch you?”  
Tommy wasn’t facing the creeper hybrid, but he nodded anyway. Sam knelt on one knee, placing a firm hand on the unsteady frame.

Tommy’s eyes were clouded over. “He-He’s gonna hurt me, he’s gonna kill Tubbo! I can’t be alone again, I can’t be alone again..!” he repeated.

_A grounding exercise,_ Sam realized. _That’s what he needs._ “Tommy,” he started. “Can you tell me five things you can see?”  
“TNT,” he said. “Th-The tent- I can’t go there again!”  
Sam held Tommy closer. “Not quite. Can you try again for me?”  
Tommy blinked a few times. “I… uh… the prison walls…” he tried. “M-My armor… he- _he didn’t take it…”_ The fog in his eyes started to dissipate.

“That’s right,” Sam confirmed. “Keep going.”  
“My shirt…” he continued. “Your hand, and the exit.”

“Good, now how about four things you can touch?”  
Tommy’s hands were shaky. “Your hand…” He gripped Sam’s hand. He didn’t let go. “My shirt…” His breathing was starting to even out. “T-The wall, and the floor.”

“Alright, three things you can hear?”  
“You, me, and the lava outside.” Tommy took a deep breath. “Okay, that’s good… I’m fine now.”  
Sam kept his arm on Tommy’s shoulder. “Are you sure?”  
Tommy nodded vigorously. “I think I’m just gonna… sit here for a minute.”  
Sam adjusted himself to sit next to Tommy. “That’s perfectly fine, Tommy.”

Tommy took conscious deep breaths before speaking up again. “You know, Technoblade did that same counting thing with me once.”  
Sam hummed thoughtfully. “He did?”

Tommy nodded. He hunched in on himself. “Sam, why do I do that?”  
The creeper hybrid squeezed Tommy’s shoulder. “It’s just something that happens when people get too stressed. You don’t have to be ashamed of panic attacks, Tommy.” The explanation was very simple, but Sam felt it wasn’t the time to get into technicality.

The human’s face was rather red. “How do I make them stop?” he asked in an unusually small voice.

“It’s not that easy, Tommy,” Sam informed. Tommy went quiet.

Sam wanted desperately to ask Tommy about the visit. He should have been paying more attention. Whatever had been said, it caused Tommy to have a panic attack. Tommy was a kid. He shouldn’t be dealing with this!

Sam was stirred from his train of thought by Tommy’s hand holding his arm. His hand was cold, but Sam didn’t mind. “Sam?” Tommy spoke up. “I… don’t feel safe here…”

Sam was quick to respond. He finished up with the last of the safety precautions and returned shortly to the teenager. He knelt down again. “Is it okay if I pick you up?” Tommy did not appear to be able to walk.  
Tommy nodded and Sam scooped him up bridal style. The warden carried the kid out and into the evening light of the outside world.

Once they were out, Tommy piped up again. “Okay, I can walk.”

Upon the request, Sam lowered Tommy to the ground. Tommy took two steps before his knees gave out. Sam caught him in time.

Tommy didn’t meet Sam’s eyes. “‘M’Sorry.”

“I don’t mind carrying you, Tommy.”

“It’s not that,” Tommy continued. “You shouldn’t have to talk me out of some shaking and heavy breathing.”

“What’s wrong with that?” Sam was getting worried about this kid.

“Just…” Tommy bit his lip. “I should be able to handle it, you know?”

“You’re not expected to get yourself out of a panic attack.”

Tommy mumbled something into Sam’s arm.

Sam wanted to press further. _Not yet,_ he reasoned. _When he’s ready._ “Where do you want me to take you, Tommy?”  
Tommy still was avoiding his gaze. “I dunno.”  
“Alright, until you figure it out, I’ll take you to my place, okay?”

Tommy grunted in affirmation. Sam readjusted the kid to rest more comfortably in his hold. He walked from the prison entrance with the boy in his arms, thinking back on the whole ordeal. Dream had done something to this kid. Sam had only heard snippets from the 20th and his visit, but he knew Tommy had been alone in exile with the masked man. Whatever Dream had done, it had left a deep scar. Too deep for Sam's liking. 

The trek through the nether was hot, but it was worth it when they reached Sam’s house. He had to set Tommy down to unlock it, where the latter assured Sam he could walk now.

Sam didn’t have much furniture, but he was able to pull up a fold-out bed for Tommy to sit on. “I’ll let you stay here until you can go by yourself,” Sam told Tommy.

“I can go now,” Tommy proclaimed. “I’m a big man, I don’t need your pity bed.”

Sam gave Tommy an unimpressed look. “Right, Tommy. Can I get you anything to drink?”

Tommy looked at his shoes. “Milk’d be nice.”

Sam smiled and went to grab the beverage.

His grin lessened when he recalled Tommy’s earlier experience. He was worried about the kid. It was hard not to be when a _sixteen-year-old_ was having panic attacks over being gaslit and abused. And it was Dream’s doing.

_I’d kill him,_ Sam thought, _If Tommy let me, I’d kill him._

This kid was under his protection now. And there was no force from the End to the Nether that could stop him.

When Sam returned, Tommy had fallen asleep. Sam’s expression softened. He tucked in the loose sheets to fit around Tommy and left the milk next to the bed. He exited his house.

“I need to pay a visit to my inmate,” Sam resolved to himself, and he stepped out into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> if sam gets fully corrupted i will cry


End file.
